


It's Alright

by bruises



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!<br/><a href="http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/">my tumblr</a></p></blockquote>





	It's Alright

When the door of Derek's loft opens slowly during the middle of the night he sits up in bed in a huff. Derek chucks on a shirt and makes his way to the front door to see why it's taking the person on the other side of the door so long to actually  _open_   _it_.

"Scott?" Derek squints, making sure he's got the right person.

The scent of blood enters Derek's nose, making him feel squeamish. He only woke up five minutes ago; he doesn't need this right now.

"Scott," Derek repeats, "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"Just a few broken bones and some scratches," Scott explains, walking into Derek's loft and sitting down against one of the walls.

Derek rolls his eyes and shuts the front door of the loft. He follows Scott and sits down beside him. Derek looks at Scott, asking for permission to lift up his shirt and Scott gives a faint nod.

"These aren't just scratches -are they from the Alphas?" 

Scott gives another faint nod and that's all Derek needs. He rushes to the bathroom and grabs some peroxide and bandages, knocking fifty other things off the shelves in the process. 

When Derek returns, he sits down in front of Scott and starts wiping the dried blood away from Scott's slow-healing wounds. Each time Scott hisses out Derek apologizes and continues to try and be as gentle as possible.

"They'll be healed by tomorrow," Derek tells Scott as he ties the last of the bandage up.

"Thanks Derek, I appreciate it." 

Scott smiles at Derek lopsidedly and then tries to stand up. His plan falls through when his legs give out. Before Scott is able to touch the ground Derek grabs his waist and holds him, making sure his hands don't apply too much pressure to his healing ribs.

"Maybe you should stay the night," Derek suggests.

Scott can barely walk so he sighs and lets Derek carry him to the couch. Derek wonders off for a few minutes and comes back with a pillow and some blankets.

"Sorry about all of this," Scott says when Derek places his head down on the pillow.

"It's fine," Derek tells him.

Derek sits at the end of the couch with a book in his hands. He's wide awake so there's no point in trying to go back to sleep now. It'd be easier if Scott needs any help with his injuries during the night, Derek tells himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
